Worlds & Wishes
by Syron13
Summary: On Hiatus: HP-SG1 Crossover End of 5th yr. What could possibly bring these two worlds together? How about two special mirrors. Where does the boundary between Magic and Science begin? Is there a boundary? Two worlds and maybe more will find out
1. Prologe

World & Wishes

By Syron13

AN: Yes I am alive and have made a New Years goal to update this story. I am starting be rewriting all of these chapters to fix some really bad spelling and other errors. I may also shift some details of the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but by strange mind. That means no Harry Potter, Star Gate, or anything connected to them.

* * *

Ch1 Mirror Images

Harry lay on his bed staring at the ceiling.

He couldn't even think anymore.

It was just ……………..nothing.

There were a million things that should be there; too many, and in self defense his brain had shut down.

Dinner would be ending soon and then everyone would be back in the common room and dormitories, full of noise from last minute packing and end of term celebration. Harry got up. He wouldn't be here when they returned. He just wanted to be alone. Harry went over to his trunk and pulled out his Invisibility Cloak, ignoring the shattered mirror that lay inside.

It had been a gift from Sirius. His last gift…. Sirius

Harry shook his head to get ride of the thought that intruded on his silence.

Donning his cloak he went out into the halls and started walking. He didn't really care were, so long as it was away. Just away.

Harry walked through the halls not particularly caring were he ended up, only stopping after realizing there was no other way out of the room he had come to. Large windows lined one side of the room letting in the last rays of the setting sun.

A glint caught Harry's eye and he turned to see something familiar; though he had never thought to see it again. The Mirror of Erised stood in the far corner of the rectangular room. It was only made visible with the low angle of the sun as it disappeared beyond the horizon.

Harry slipped off his cloak, draping it over his left arm as he hesitantly made his way to the mirror; both fearing and hoping he knew what he would see within. As he got closer the image of a person started to form. He knew who that person would be. There was only one it could be after what had so recently happened in the Department of Mysteries.

Harry braced himself with each step, as the image changed from a bleared figure of a man to a clear image.

"Dad?"

Harry said softly in confusion. Why was he seeing him and not Sirius, and why was he alone? Where was his mum, or the other family he had seen before? The image of his father placed his hand against the inside of the mirror, and Harry reached out to place his against it.

As soon as his hand connected with the mirror he felt a pull like that of a port key. _NO!_ He thought trying to pull away, but it was too late.

* * *

SG-1 finally had some free time, and Sam planned to enjoy it the best way she knew.

Research

She had been able to convince General Hammond to let her study the Quantum Mirror again though he hadn't been too thrilled with the prospect of it being in his base again.

Sitting across the room, it was an irregular shape with a thick stone framework. Who would have thought something so simple could cause so much trouble.

Sam was currently going over some calculations on energy frequency when there was a quick rap on her door. She looked up at the already open door to see Jack leaning in with Daniel and Teal'c behind him.

"Hey guys, come on in." She greeted them with a smile. They came in, each wearing their civilian clothing. Jack in a plan T-shirt and blue jeans while Daniel and Teal'c wore slightly nicer slacks and long sleeved shirts. In Teal'c's case this also included a hat to cover the golden symbol on his forehead.

"So Carter, Whatcha doin," said Jack.

"I'm going over the quantum mechanics of…"

"Au" Jack made a noise and raised his hand to forestall her.

"Sam, were on leave you shouldn't be researching you should be having fun."

"Sir, this is fun to me you know that." She replied to the old argument. He always thought she worked too much, and she thought it wouldn't harm him to work a little harder.

"Your working on the Quantum Mirror" said Daniel deciding now would be a good time to interrupt.

"Yes, General Hammond gave me some time to work with it, though it did take some convincing. I don't have much time before they take it back to Area 51."

"Good riddance. That thing has caused enough trouble as it is" quipped Jack.

Daniel stepped over to the mirror. "If it wasn't for this mirror we wouldn't have been forewarned about Apophasis attack. It's hardly been causing trouble." Daniel said looking into the mirror.

He had been the one to discover it, and had gone through it more times than any of them. He placed his hand on the mirror just as he would in order to travel through it. He didn't worry about it being on. He had lost their controller when he had first gone through it, so unless someone from another world activated it, it should be safe.

As he watched the ghost image of a young man appeared in the mirror looking at him. Daniel was too shocked to move. It looked like a younger version of himself. The image moved forward and placed its hand on the opposite side of his own as if he could touch him.

Then he felt it, a pull at his center. It was the sensation he always got traveling through the mirror. The only thing he managed to think before he was pulled through was,

_Not again._

* * *

AN: Revised 12/31/07 Thanks of all my loyal readers for hanging in there. I promise there will be new chapters just hang in their while I revise what is already up. 


	2. Where

Worlds and Wishes

Chapter 1

By Syron13

AN: Almost forgot Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter, Star Gate, or anything connected to either one. Thank You Oh and this chapter is dedicated to Tsukikage4 for being my first review. Glad you like it. I have seen a few, very few attempts at this area of crossover but they never get very far.

AN/AN: As you may have seen in chapter one I am bringing my story back from the fanfic grave by first revising all the chapters because when I looked back at them I almost had a heart attack at some of the really bad mistacks. I am not promising perfection this time around but at least an improvement.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Last time: As soon as he touched it he felt a pull like that of a port key. NO! He thought trying to pull away, but it was to late.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 1: Where?

The view in the mirror changed suddenly to reflect where ever it was Harry had been taken to.

"No!" Harry hissed under his breath. How many of these traps would he fall for?

"Daniel," came a voice from behind him.

Harry spun pulling out his wand. He took in the three figures in front of him and the room; all of which looked very Muggle, but he wouldn't let them fool him again. This was obviously some illusion to put him off guard.

"That mirror is a little out of place in a room like this, don't you think." Harry said venomously glaring at them.

"Expelliarmus!" He yelled throwing all of the people back. Harry took his chance and ran out the door, threw on his cloak, and ran. He had to find a way out of here.

"Ok, that hurt", said Jack as he started to get up. "Everyone ok"

"I'm fine sir," said Carter who had been thrown into a stack of books and reaserch documents.

"As am I," replied Teal'c in his usual calm voice as he too stood. "I do not believe that to be Daniel Jackson," stated Teal'c.

"Really what was your first clue."

Teal'c opened his mouth to respond.

"That was a rhetorical question," said Jack

"Well whoever he is he is loose in the base and armed with what appears to be an energy weapon of some sort." Carter went over to the phone and contacted the General Hammond.

"Yes, Sir we have a situation." She briefly summarized what had happened, "Sir I think we should be cautious. I'm not sure but I definitely felt something form him. We may be dealing with a Goa'uld here, though the encounter was too brief to be sure."

There was a short pause while the General responded, "Yes sir of course." and she hung up.

Suddenly an alarm sounded and red lights flashed. The three remaining members of SG1 split up to search for the intruder; dubbed 'mini-Daniel' by Jack.

Currently the intruder 'mini-Daniel' was running through the corridors. He didn't know were he was. This place was a giant maze to him, and whoever built this place had obviously never heard of windows. It was nothing but concrete with a side of metal was far as the eye could see.

An alarm went off overhead and red lights flashed. The three he'd hit must have warned the others. Now they'd all be looking for him. 

Harry spotted a huge metal door that seemed to be closing of its own accord. He made a dash for it. If it was closing then it must be somewhere they didn't want him to be, and if they didn't want him there it was probably the best place to be. At least that is what he reasoned to himself.

He just made it through before it shut completely. He was in a large room. There were a group of what appeared to be five soldiers 'Death Eaters' he thought, standing at the end of a ramp. At the top of the ramp sat a metal ring. It had an inner ring that was currently turning as red lights lit the circumfrance with a strange noise; contrasting with the ones flashing around him.

The energy in the room was intense. 'Just what are they doing?' he wondered as the final light at the top lit. The ring stopped moving and filled with what looked like shimmering liquid. Harry took a step back in surprise before giving a grim smile.

'About time they showed their true nature. With all that energy this was obviously some type of magic.'

Now that the ring had stopped moving he could see the shapes around the edge. They looked like runes of some kind. It was times like this that he wished he had taken Hermione's advice and taken Ancient Runes instead of Divination. Maybe then he would have some idea what the device in front of him did.

Still it was obviously magic and that is what really mattered. It was something familiar in an unfamiliar way, if that makes any sence. 

One of the group in front of him turned around and looked up "Sir?" he asked.

Harry looked up to see a window; well it was glass anyway even if it didn't lead outside. Through it he could see several people. A bald man bent over what looked like a microphone.

"Go on SG5 we can handle the situation." he spoke calmly.

With that the other occupants of the room turned and walked up the ramp and through the ring.

That must be the way out of this place. Harry thought and quickly and as quietly as possible went up the ramp after them. Once the last person had gone Harry took a deep breath and stepped through the ring.

AN: I think I'll end it there. Nice spot don't you think.

Grins Evilly

Right now my main concern is getting the story to my faithful readers. Crickets

Oh come on I know your out there so let me know. Reviewing is good for the soul.

Revised:1/1/08


	3. Thoughts

AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone. grins evilly I seem to be doing that a lot lately I wonder why. :) By the way going through this I have noticed that when I post a few of my words have disappeared and anything I put in , italics ,or bold don't show up. I will try to catch it.

AN/AN: As you know probably know I am currently revising and editing this story and will make a note at the end of each chapter as it is changed. Once I have gotten through what is currently up I will start posting new chapters again.

Worlds & Wishes

Chapter 2

By Syron13

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

With Daniel:

_Not Again!  
_  
Daniel stood looking in the mirror; the image of the young man, as well as the reflection of Sam's lab was gone. Daniel slowly brought his hand back and looked around. He was in a dark empty stone room, at least twice the size of Sam's lab.

The floor was a swirled blue marble and the walls were rough hewn stone. On the wall across from him were three large arched windows.

"Ok, that was weird", he turned back to look at the mirror "and so is that."

Instead of the angular mirror with a stone outline stood a much larger mirror with an elegantly carved metal frame. Daniel read the inscription at the top.

Ok he had been touching the mirror when this had happened so it was a fairly safe bet that he was now in a parallel universe, but exactly how different was this place for the mirror to have so drastically changed in appearance. It was suppose to be made by people with a language akin to that of Abydos. It should have similar characters to what was left of the written Abydos language if it had words at all, not look like Gothic Era English. 

"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi."

Daniel pulled a pocket note pad form his pants and copied the inscription down. They where English characters but as they where they didn't hold any obvious meaning. He would puzzle it out later. Right now there were several things that too more precedence.

He had been through the mirror before but those worlds had always been similar to his own. Was he even on Earth any more?

Daniel walked over to one of the windows. A grassy expanse spread out before him and in the distance he could make out a water line and the edge of a forest. The structure he was in seemed to be of some size if the height he was looking from was any indication.

It looked to be just after sunset. A waning crescent was already in the sky, and stars were starting to appear. _Ok one moon, that looks right_. He looked to see if he could spot any familiar constellations. It took a while but he finally did, but they weren't where he would have expected.

'Well at least I'm on Earth, but for those stars to be positioned like that I would have to be some were in Europe. Maybe in this universe another country found the Star Gate first. Of course that is a big maybe and when dealing with alternate realities you can maybe yourself to the end of time. I better hold off on that until I can gather some more facts.'

He walked back over to the mirror. The current room was still reflected in it. He once again put his hand on the mirror. Nothing happened. Daniel dropped his hand.

"Well it was worth a try. So I either have to find this worlds controller or wait to be rescued. Great" he sighed. Who knew how long it could take for the others to reach him; if they could reach them. After all they didn't have a controller either.

He could at least hope that that kid had one with him. Then it would just be a matter of 'finding the right station' so to speak. That left the question of whether he should stay here and wait for them, or try to figure out where he had landed himself.

If they activated the mirror and he wasn't there they may just go to the next 'channel' without realizing it, or they would end up with another Daniel Jackson that somehow ended up in a very similar perdicument. After all he had almost picked the wrong reality once when their had been a group waiting for another Daniel. Thank goodness he had notices the other Carters rank.

He took out his notebook again deciding on a compremise. Tearing out several sheets he ripped and arranged the paper scrapes in a makeshift message that would be easily visable to anyone searching for him.

After arranging them to his liking Daniel headed out of the room via an arched doorway. Daniel looked down the connecting hallway. He walked the short distance, turning left to discover a scene right out of the middle ages.

Torches hung intermittently on the walls of a long corridor, filling it will dim light. Lining the walls were suites of armor, statues, and tapestries. Daniel took this in stride. It wasn't uncommon for him to be thrown into strange environments throughout his years of Gate Travel.

He suddenly found himself wishing he had some of his normal mission supplies with him as he headed down the empty hall. He wasn't a violent person by nature but having a hand gun or Zat right now would have been rather comforting. Who knew what he'd be facing in this new world.

Actually that wasn't true. What he really wanted was a video camera and a larger notebook to write down his cultural observations in. 

Daniel walked down the corridor, his footsteps echoing as he went. There was a creak of metal behind him and Daniel spun around, but could see nothing moving. Then whispers drifted from in front of him. Again Daniel didn't see anyone, but the whispers persisted. _Where is that coming from?  
_  
He couldn't seem to pinpoint it. He strained his ears listening. Daniels heart skipped a beat as a loud snort came from his right. He turned to face a portrait of an old man sleeping in a chair and...snoring?

Yes he could clearly hear snoring coming from the image in front of him. The old man shifted in his sleep and looked up. Straitening in his chair he looked at Daniel.

"Oh, Hello there can I help you with something?"

"Uh" Daniel looked around. "Are you talking to me?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry stumbled out of the large ring. 'Oh I think I'm going to be sick.' He thought silently raising a hand to his mouth. 'That has got to be the WORST form of magical travel I've experienced yet. Is there a Wizarding law somewhere that requires all forms of travel to cause nausea or disorientation_.'_

He took deep breaths while taking in his new surroundings. He was outside, that was good. The soldiers 'Death Eaters' were off to the right side of the ring, which was in a large clearing surrounded by trees.

_'__Strange I would have thought they'd get rid of the Glamour once they left.'_

He noticed he was standing on a slightly raised stone landing. A few meters away stood what looked like a giant tilted metal mushroom.

Harry quietly made his way past the 'Death Eaters' catching pieces of their conversation as he went. He hadn't noticed before in all the rush, but from what he heard they all had strong American accents.

He put that tid bit of information to the side. Right now his main goal was to put a safe distance between himself and them. Harry made his way across the clearing to the tree line, thankful that the grass wasn't long enough to give him away.

Once he had reached the relative safety of the trees, he turned around to see what the 'others' were doing and nearly fell over at what he saw.

Garbled incoherent exclamations made there way out of his mouth as he looked at the sky. There, just above the opposite tree line hung three moons. The largest and smallest overlapping, while the middle sized one sat above both to his left.

"Wwhat the..." Harry was finally able to get out as he sank to a sitting position on the ground. His brain was working on overdrive as it tried to put this and all the other seemingly out of place things together.

Three Moons. He was looking at three moons in what appeared to be the middle of the day. Where had that ring taken him? He remembered all the stars that he had seen fly by on the trip through the ring.

'No', he shook his head. 'I couldn't have traveled through I? But this can't be anywhere on Earth.'

Surely he would have heard something if Wizards had found a way to actually travel to another planet. Especially one that as far as he knew didn't exist within their solar system and seemed to be habitable.

The people had American accents. Could a discovery like this have been made by American Wizards, and they just hadn't told anyone. But if they were really Americans then they weren't Death Eaters. There was no way. Americans were to into freedom and equality for that. Always demanding rights, and they could careless about aristocracy or purity of blood.

Then there was the fact that they were all dressed as Muggles and military Muggles at that.

"Oh my Gosh! I attacked them", he said remembering what he had done upon first arriving.

"I attacked the bloomin American Military!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Revised: 1/2/8

Ziya – I know some of the those words are off I will fix them really, but I was just going off the top of my head at the moment. I'm just glad they're recognizable. Don't worry it will get better. Glad you like it so far.

Freelance- hey sis you're my best reviewer thanks, think I should actually come up with some form for my muse. I know I've seen writers that do and I did skip that whole imaginary friend bit when I was little. Well something to think about. See you later :)

Spacecatdet – why thank you takes a bow interesting comment that, you may be onto something, but of course being evil I'm not even going to hint as what it might be grins evilly but your comment does come into play later

Tsukikage4- why do I take such pleasure out of that, did you know that, that description has been used in almost all of my reviews for this story so far, hummmm shrugs shoulders


	4. Turn Around

CH3 Last Time: "Oh my Gosh! I attacked them", he said remembering what he had done upon first arriving.  
"I attacked the bloomin American Military!" 

"_What …What! Are American MUGGLES doing with a gateway that can send people to other Worlds?! And how does my toughing that bloody Mirror tie into this._

Before he could speculate any further be heard an explosion followed by the peel of automatic gun fire. Harry was on his feet in a second. The soldiers were taking up what looked like defensive positions near the ring. A ball of energy flew towards them, but missed and hit the ground near by kicking up dirt.

Harry followed the direction of the blasts to the source. A group of men dressed in a strange armor and carrying staves were coming out from among the trees and just entering the clearing. One of the attackers was wearing a different shade of armor.

_Probably the leader or something, _Harry thought. He was barking out orders in a language Harry couldn't understand and wore a helmet that looked like a giant snakes head.

Harry watched as he pointed his staff at the soldiers and shout an energy blast at them. This time it found its mark and one of the soldiers yelled out in pain, falling to the ground.

He had to do something. He couldn't just stand here when he could help. He may not know who these others were but the fact that they had been the ones to attack, their leader was sporting a snake symbol, and that they were trying to kill what might be his only ticket back were not putting them on his good list.

Harry quickly made his way back to the stone platform making sure to stay out of the line of fire. He would have to take off his invisibility cloak if he truly wanted to be of any use.

It wasn't the easiest thing to maneuver in, and maneuverability was important in a fight. He also wouldn't be able to do much with his wand with the restraint of the cloak, and that was what mattered the most right now.

He heard one of the soldiers yell something over the fire about 'getting out of here' and he emphatically agreed. He noticed a couple of them were trying to get to the giant metal mushroom thing but their attackers seemed determined to keep them away from it.

_That over grown toadstool must be connected to the ring and getting us back some how, but there is no way they'll be able to get near it with all that enemy fire._

Harry quickly cast the strongest shield he could over the area using _Protego_. Then waited a second to see if it would be sufficient to stop what ever they where throwing at them. He didn't have to wait long.

A red ball of energy flew towards them. Then it slammed into an invisible barrier and diffused in mid-air across its surface, to the surprise of both the soldiers and their attackers.

Harry took his chance, pushing back his hood and shrugging the edges of his cloak over his shoulders. The cloak still hung down his back by the clasp at his neck, but he was now clearly visible.

He stepped forward attracting attention to himself as he raised his wand. He was sure he had weapons trained on him from both sides though none of the soldiers fired on him. The same could not be said for the armored men however. At least three blasts, clearly aimed at him, hit his shield but it held.

Harry immediately started casting the _Impediment Jinx _on the closest attackers. The unexpected destraction had given one of the soldiers enough time to get to the mushroom and Harry saw that the lights on the ring were turning on.

As the last on lit, the ring was once again filled with what looked like a shimmering liquid.

The soldier that had been hit was being helped to the ring and Harry could see blood running down his leg were the blast must have hit. Likewise the other soldiers were making a hasty retreat and he figured it was time to become inconspicuous again.

He pulled his cloak over his shoulders and lifted the hood over head. The last soldier, the one he had hear speak before he went through the ring he realized, was standing just outside the ring looking in his direction.

He stood there for a second before going through. Harry quickly followed running up and across the stone platform and through the ring.

At the SGC/Earth

"Unauthorized Off World Activation"

"Oh, for cryin' out loud!" (I love that, it's like a Jack idiom.) Jack said making his way into the gate control room. They still hadn't found mini-Daniel and now this.

"Its SG5 sir"

"What? They just left, open the iris." Said General Hammond

At that moment SG5 started exiting the gate.

"Looks like they ran into some trouble." Carter said seeing one of the team being helped down the ramp.

General Hammond along with SG1 went down to the gate room.

"What happened?" asked Hammond as they entered.

"We were ambushed sir. Don't know if we would have made it back at all if that kid hadn't shown up." Said Lt Marsh the leader of SG5

This got their attention. "What exactly did this 'kid' look like?" Asked Hammond. Surely it couldn't be the same one they were looking fore.

"Well he was in his mid-teens I'd say with dark hair, glasses, and wearing what looked like robes and a cloak."

"Did he have a stick with him, a kind of energy weapon." Asked Carter

"Yes mama" he said a bit confused. "You know him?"

"We've met," said Jack "but how is Earths name did he get through the gate."

"There was no one else in the gate room when they left." Said Hammond

"What? Are you saying he traveled with us?" said the leader of SG5.

"If he's who we think then yes." Said Carter

"Well perhaps he was invisible." Suggested Lt Marsh

"What do you mean invisible" said Jack in a tone that indicated he wasn't sure he actually wanted an answer.

"I don't know how he did it. I think it may have to do with that cloak he was wearing. He came out of no where and as I was about to go through the gat I saw him vanish again."

"Is there any chance he followed you back." Asked Carter.

"I guess its possible"

"Carter?" said Jack noticing her inquisitive look change to one of surprise

"Sir, he's in here. I can sense him" she said.

"I agree with Carter there is indeed a presence here." Spoke Teal'c for the first time.

* * *

AN: I can't believe it. Here I thought that no one was giving me any reviews and that none of the stories I have author alerts for were updating and they had. Some how my review and author alerts got turned off. I know they were one because I received reviews in the past. WHAT HAPPENED?! Oh well, its working now. Oops I think while trying to post this I might have, kind of, replaced the prologe. Hope not.

Ash- Yes hint hint, I get it, but I don't know how long until I return to Daniel. The next chapter or two will probably be mostly Harry at SG1 but may be I could put a Daniel scene in there.

ATTENTION ALL READERS

I am always open to suggestions and of course review. If there is something you would like to see happen in this story let me know and I'll see if I can fit it in. Even if it doesn't make sense with the rest of the story I'd like to hear it. Who knows your suggestion may be the inspiration my muse needs.


	5. The Meeting

AN: I tried to separate Harry's thoughts and what was going on at the SGC with bars hope it helps with the clarity. Although I am sure you are all very perceptive readers and would have been able to figure it out on you own.

Ch5 Meeting

Last Time:

"_Is there any chance he followed you back." asked Carter._

"_I guess it's possible"_

"_Carter?" said Jack noticing her inquisitive look change to one of surprise _

"_Sir, he's in here. I can sense him" she said._

"_I agree with Carter there is indeed a presence here." Spoke Teal'c for the first time._

* * *

Harry who had been listening in on their conversation stiffened. They could sense him? Who were these people? It seemed his invisibility cloak wasn't going to be enough. 

Harry quickly muttered a _Notice Me Not _charm he had picked up in DA that year. They would still sense him or whatever it was they were doing, they just wouldn't take notice of the feeling.

"Where," Hammond asked. Carters' brow creased in a look of concentration. After a few seconds she sighed.

"He must have left the room. Sir.", replied Carter.

* * *

Harry smiled, glad that it had worked. He knew he could be in serious trouble for using magic out of school but decided it was worth the risk. At least until he could figure out what was going on anyway. 

After all he'd just been pulled out of Hogwarts to an unknown location, gone to another planet, fought with aliens, and come back in less than an hour. If the ministry didn't consider this extreme circumstances then he didn't want do know what was.

* * *

General Hammond acknowledged Carters reply and turned to the man to his left. 

"Lt. Marsh, send the rest of SG5 to the infirmary. You and SG1 will join me in the debriefing room… Now," He finished in a way that indicated that he meant just that, and walked away.

Harry followed them to the meeting room and caught the door before it shut, slipping in. He stood in a corner as they took seats around a long oval table.

"Sir, no offence but shouldn't we be looking for mini-Daniel?" asked Jack.

* * *

_Mini-Daniel, who's that suppose to be? Me? Why on Earth would they call me that?_ Wondered Harry

* * *

"I agree Jack, but we need to know what we're up against here," the general turned his attention to SG1 and Carter in specific. "Why don't we start at the beginning?" 

"Well Sir, I was in my lab working on some equations I thought could be relevant to the Quantum Mirror, when Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c showed up. We talked a little about the mirror and then Daniel went over and touched it. A second later the energy field we associate with the mirrors' activation covered him and the teenage boy Jack has dubbed mini-Daniel was standing in his place."

"Is there a reason you're calling him that, Jack?" asked Hammond.

* * *

_They didn't plan any of this then and they lost someone through the mirror as well, but if I ended up here...did that mean there's a muggle at Hogwarts?_ Harry gave a mental groan but returned his attention back to the conversation, wanting to know why this Jack guy had come up with that particular nickname as well.

* * *

"He looks like him. Well, except for those robes things he was wearing, and I don't think Daniels' hair was ever that messed up." 

Harry unconsciously reached up to touch his hair while the others in the room were giving Jack an odd looks.

"What," Jack asked. "It's not like we have anything better to call him."

"What happened after that?" asked Hammond trying to get them back on track.

"Well he wasn't happy that's for sure. He spun around, said something about the mirror being out of place, then he threw us back with a blast of energy using that stick of his and ran out." Jack summed up in his usual blunt manner.

"At which time Carter contacted be about the incident and the alarm was sounded. From there it appears he some how made it through the Star Gate with SG5. Lt. Mash, could you tell us what happened on your mission?" Hammond turned to face Mash, giving him his full attention.

"Yes Sir. Well, as you know we were on a routine scouting mission. We had only been there a few minutes when the staff fire started. We took up defensive positions but they advanced quickly and we were out numbered. We were trying to get to the dialer when Carson was hit. We returned fire but there were too many for us.

Then one of the staff blasts hit an invisible barrier, an energy shield of some kind. That's when he showed up. Just appeared out of nowhere sir. He just stepped out in the open. He was a sitting duck and several of the Jaffa tried to take him out, but that same shield just absorbed the blasts. Then he waved that stick around and by the time he was done nearly half the Jaffa had just frozen in place. It was like some one hit a pause button.

That gave us a chance to get the gate activated and get back. Just before I went through the gate I saw him pull his cloak back on and he disappeared. I don't know who this kid is Sir, but I doubt this was his first time in a battle. He didn't bat an eye at those staff blasts."

"What about your men? Did he take any actions against you?" asked Hammond.

"No sir, he didn't do anything to harm my men. He just put up the shield and attacked the Jaffa."

"Very well Lt. Marsh, why don't you join the rest of your team in the infirmary." said Hammond.

"Yes sir" Lt. Marsh replied getting up to head to the infirmary. Once he had left the room the discussion continued.

"Carter you said he might be a Goa'uld on the phone earlier, care to elaborate?"

"Well sir, you know that since I was a host for a short period of time I can now tell when someone has a symbiotewithin them; a sort of feeling."

"And you got this feeling from the boy?"

"Yes…well not quite. I felt something when he was in the room but it was different. I can't explain it. It may be because he's from a parallels universe where Goa'uld are slightly different or it may be because he's something else all together. We can't be sure until we find him."

­­­­­

* * *

_Parallel Universe? What did she mean by that?_ Harry had heard of something like that in Muggle fantasy and sci-fi before, but surely it couldn't be anything like those meanings.

* * *

"There is also the fact that he can use an energy weapon, but it is not as if the Goa'uld are the only ones out there to use energy weapons." 

"Sir," Jack began in an exasperated tone. "It doesn't seem like we are getting anywhere talking about this. The kids loose in the base, invisible, and armed with a dangerous weapon. Can't we find him, put him somewhere safe and _then_ talk this through?"

"Yes, Jack I'm quite aware of your feelings on this matter. However there are still some things I'd like to cover," Hammond replied. "Now why would he attack you and then attack the Goa'uld?"

"Well sir, there are many possibilities but I would say that he is most likely confused." Carter began.

_You can say that again_ Harry agreed mentally but none the less emphatically.

"If he knows about the Goa'uld in his world…

_Nope, not a clue,_ thought Harry.

…then he may have seen Teal'c and thought we worked for them." Carter gestured to her team member.

* * *

­_Teal'c what kind of a name is that, and Goa'uld? If they think I attacked both them and the whatever-they-are, then the Goa'uld must be those armored guys from the planet. So this Teal'c guy was one of them or something like that. Hmmm, wonder why he's here then?_

"There's also the possibility that he didn't plan on coming here. Just as I'm sure Daniel wasn't planning on leaving. He may have thought we were the ones who brought him here. It's something we'll have to ask him when we find him." concluded Carter.

AN: Thanks for all the reviews hope to see more. Someone asked why Daniel can see Hogwarts. Well think of the wards that surround Hogwarts as I kind of dome or bubble the only extend so far and effect a curtain area. While there are wards that make it so muggles can't see Hogwarts and ones that may repel them, they are all meant to keep Muggles way and out. Daniel is already inside so those wards wouldn't affect him as long as he remains within Hogwarts boundaries.

This chapter is dedicated to my sister and fellow fanfic writer as it was her b-day yesterday and I told her I would post a chapter for her. You can thank her for this update during what is basically my finals week at school. So everyone say THANK YOU Sherwoods-GreenLady.


	6. Discovered

Chapter 6

* * *

Harry half listened to their conversation as he tried to sort through what he now knew. He needed to get back to Hogwarts or at the very least the Dursley's, he grimaced. For goodness sake, he'd even settle for London at this point. 

These people weren't Death Eaters but muggles, although he didn't know how that ring thing tied into this. Maybe there was more truth to all that UFO mumbo jumbo than he thought.

After all, if there was a secret hidden world of witches and wizards anything was possible. There was also that parallel dimension and other world stuff that that Carter woman had mentioned. He would definitely need to figure out what that was all about.

His main goal however was to get back to familiar territory and since he was currently in the middle of a muggle military base on high alert, couldn't apparate, floo, port key, or have any idea were in the world he was, he was going to need some help.

Unfortunately he didn't see any way of doing that without telling these people a whole lot more about the Wizarding world than he knew would be deemed appropriate. Perhaps he could see the headmaster about a few well placed _Obliterates_.

* * *

"Exactly", someone exclaimed and Harry focused on the group in front of him. The guy that had given him that nickname was standing up. He thumped the table to accentuate his point. "and in order to talk to him we must find him. Who's with me!" 

Carter had this exasperated look on her face and Harry felt like he was looking at a grown up version of Ron and Hermione. He snorted at the thought (He couldn't help it, it just came out) and a small smile crept on his lips.

All of the occupants of the room were now looking in his general direction.

_Well I was planning on introducing myself._ Harry stepped closer to the table and slipped off his invisibility cloak.

"Uh….Hi" he said. Was it just him or did it just get really tense in here. "I'm Harry…Harry Potter and I'm really sorry about earlier. I kind of thought….uh…well…that you were…um trying to kill me."

"How long have you been there" asked Hammond.

Harry look down shuffling his feet a bit. "Uhh…well you see….."

Hammond let out a small sigh, "Well perhaps it's for the best. Please take a seat Mister Potter."

Harry looked at his options. He could either sit next to the stoic looking Teal'c guy or the one that reminded him of a grown up version of Ron.

"I don't suppose I could stand," he asked, looking hopefully at Hammond.

At Hammonds pointed look he gave an inner sigh and started toward the seat beside Teal'c. He figured if the other guy _was_ really like Ron then it was best to stay away from him until he had time to settle down.

* * *

Jack watched as mini-Daniel or Harry as they now knew him to be, made his way over to the seat beside Teal'c. Even though they knew his name was Harry he thought he would probably still call him mini-Daniel for the heck of it. 

He noticed Teal'c was his usual cheery self and wondered why the boy had chosen to sit next to the Jaffa instead of himself. He also noticed that Teal'c seemed to have gotten rather tense all of a sudden, although he probably wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't for all the years they had worked together.

He also noticed that min-Daniel was not yet sitting but had stopped about two feet from the seat. His eyes had narrowed and glared not at Teal'c but in his general direction. Then to his and most likely everyone else in the room the boy started to hiss.

There was a pause and Jack suddenly realized that he could hear other hissing sounds and that they were coming from Teal'c direction. His eyes widened a little when he realized it was _Junior_.

"Teal'c?" Jack questioned hoping that he would have some idea of what was happening. Jack looked in between his Jaffa companion and the boy.

_Junior's _hissing only seemed to be upsetting and angering him. Jack slid his Zat into his hand beneath the conference table so it would be easy to access if needed. The boy reached into his robes and pulled out that stick of his. Jack could see that his knuckles where white from his tight grip on it.

Mini-Daniel raised the stick pointing it at Teal'c and Jack didn't hesitate. He pulled out his Zat and fired it.

Unfortunately it seemed that Carter had had the same thoughts and had also fired her Zat. Both shots hit him at once in a swirl of energy. The boy clenched his teeth and gripped his weapon even tighter, his whole body going ridged, before he collapsed on the floor.

* * *

A/N: There you go I should have the next chapter up soon. Don't you just love the end of this chapter smiles evilly> 

Thanks for the reviews. Remember I am always willing to listen to plot ideas and speculation. I have a general plot set but that doesn't mean that couldn't add something if I hear a really good idea. I know some of you asked some questions in your reviews but answering them now would ruin the surprise later. I think most of them will be answered as the story continues. If I don't think they will be I will try to answer them in the next ch A/N.

Daniel? Well we will be seeing him again soon so don't worry. As for you question about Harry I think that will be answered in the next chapter. Is this the same world different location or another world? Wouldn't you like to know. ; )

Thanks to : **Morena Evensong, MrVampire, HinLover, stargate girl 13, Crydwyn, Slinky-and-the-BloodyWands, Larail, Heather, Maryna, Violet Kintobar, Drusilla, Lady FoxFire, Sherwoods-GreenLady, Pleione**

**stargate girl 13**: You have one too! Must be something with the number 13


	7. Maybe it was the chicken

Chapter 7

Hogwarts

"Uh," Daniel looked around. "Are you talking to me? He pointed at himself.

"Of course my boy. Say now, aren't you a bit old to be a student at Hogwarts, and what is that you're wearing? You look like a common muggle in that getup."

"Muggle?" Daniel said in confusion but the painting, or whatever it was, didn't seem to be listening to him and continued its' rant.

"What is the Wizarding World coming to? In_ my_ day a proper wizard would never be seen in such ridiculous clothes. Why I tell you…"

"Oh shut up Bulsifer," interrupted a feminine voice.

Daniel looked to the left and slightly up from the picture of the old man in a chair to see the picture of a woman in an apple orchard. She wore a long simple blue dress and had her brown hair up in a bun.

She was currently looking down in the direction of the old mans painting as though she could see him, although Daniel didn't know how that was possible what with her being flat and all. Then again these were moving, talking, and apparently sentient paintings, so why not?

"No one cares what happened in _your_ day." The women continued. "Why don't you do us all a favor and go back to sleep."

"Well I never," Bulsifer huft. "Fine, but the next time Sir Kudugen tries to save you from a bumble bee he thinks is a dragon, don't come to me for help. Hmpf, old indeed." He grumbled slouching back in his chair and pretending to go back to sleep.

While the paintings conversed Daniel had concluded that maybe eating in the base cafeteria hadn't been the smartest thing in the world, because he was either hallucinating or this was some weird technology.

_Who knows,_ he thought,_ maybe I didn't really go through the Quantum mirror at all. Maybe this is all some fever- induced dream. That chicken did taste a little off now that I think about it._

If this wasn't a hallucination, he had gone through the mirror, and if he was still on Earth as he thought, then this was one strange version of it.

"Hello there, Deary. I'm Janice and who might you be?" the women in the painting addressed him.

"Oh, I'm Daniel…Daniel Jackson," he replied.

Hey if this was a hallucination he didn't have anything to lose by playing along, and if it wasn't…well he didn't really know enough to do anything yet.

The other painting had mentioned Hogwarts and something about students. Did that mean this place was some sort of school then, and what was that he said about wizards and muggles (what ever they were)?

"A pleasure, Mr. Jackson. So, what brings you to Hogwarts? Are you here to see the Headmaster, one of the Professors?"

_Headmaster…boarding schools often have headmasters, so this is most likely a school then. _

"Yes, actually I do need to speak with the Headmaster. The thing is…", Daniel said looking down the long hallway. "I haven't been here before so I'm not really sure…"

"Oh, of course you don't know the way. Well, you wouldn't now would you. There are students about to graduate that don't even know where the Headmasters office is, and with the feast being over that is where he's most likely to be. Well then why don't I show you the way then." The painting said cheerfully.

"Thank you, I would appreciate it," said Daniel while wondering exactly how a painting was supposed to show him the way to anywhere. He had just been hoping for directions.

"Well let's get going then. This way," said Janice and walked straight off the side of the picture and disappearing behind the frame.

Daniel blinked in surprise. Where had she gone, should he look behind the painting, or …surely she didn't expect him to somehow get in side the painting did she? Daniel leaned forward a little and to the side trying to see past where the frame was.

Maybe it went in like a 3-D box, but no, leaning closer only confirmed that it was indeed a painting when his nose bumped the canvas. He stood back and rubbed his nose a little.

"Over here Dearie, this way," he heard the woman's voice again, this time from farther down the hall.

He followed the sound until he found the woman from the apple orchard looking very out of place in a jungle painting.

"Ah… there you are. Keep up now," and with that she walked through this painting and off the side again. This time Daniel moved as well trying to figure out what painting his guide would appear in next, but mostly just following the bits of her broken dialogue.

"It really is quite easy for new comers to get lost in Hogwarts….as I'm sure you can understand….Things are always moving….around on you, so that…it's hard to keep them straight…You get use to it I suppose but…those poor first years. They're always in a mess…some of the older students have trouble…too, what with all the secret passage ways…trick steps, passwords, moving stair cases…not to mention the paintings, ghosts, statures, and armor….It's just disgraceful the way some of them act…giving those poor students false directions…It's amazing they manage at all, all things considered. Don't you agree?" Janice paused for a response.

Daniel was in a bit of a daze, trying to keep up with everything she had just said. It took him a second to realize he'd been asked a question. He was also a little disoriented from all the turns they had just made, and knew there was no way he would be able to find his way back to the room with the mirror on his own.

"Oh… yeah," he replied. Though he wasn't quite sure what the question had been. What ever it was his answer seemed to please Janice because she gave him a big smile and continued through another painting.

"Ah…It's so nice to have some decent conversation." Janice said with a sigh, while Daniel wondered what exactly her definition of a conversation was. As far as he knew it usually involved at least two people speaking, and he wouldn't call his oh…yeah as being involved.

"Not many people wonder by our part…of the castle often…" Janice continued to talk, about what…well Daniel wasn't all together sure but it did help him keep track of her as she moved from painting to painting.

"Here we are!" Janice exclaimed in a sing song voice.

Daniel broke free from his thoughts to look around the hall. It looked like every other hall that he had been down so far.

"Where's here?" he asked. There weren't any doors near by that might be the Headmasters office.

"You see that painting there?" she pointed across from her. "The one of the rose bush?"

Daniel looked over and found the painting half way up the wall. "Yeah," he told her.

"Well that's one of the secret passage ways. This place is riddled with them. The password is 'briar patch'. Just follow that and when you come out the other end you will see a large Stone Gargoyle. It's the guardian for Headmaster Dumbledore's office. The password is...oh what was it.", she thought for a moment.

"He's always eating them. Oh, yes Lemon Drop. His office is just at the top of the stairs behind the statue. You can't miss it.", she concluded.

"Ok,…'briar patch' and 'lemon drop' right?" he asked.

"That's it Deary, good luck," with that she walked out of the painting back the way they had come.

Daniel turned back to the picture of the rosebush. Secret passage ways, he could deal with that. I mean, after talking paintings a secret passageway seemed very normal in comparison. He didn't know how a password opened it though. Usually you would press or turn some hidden latch, but that's not what was currently troubling him.

The painting was no more than a square foot, and at level with his head. If there was a passage way behind it how was he supposed to fit? He was thin but not _that _thin, and height would be a problem as well.

He wouldn't be able to pull himself up, and there was nothing around to climb on.

Maybe Janice hadn't realized the problem of getting through, not being anywhere near life size in her picture. The passage way would probably seem large to her.

_Well might as well give it a try_ he thought. Standing directly in front of the rose bush painting he said the password in a questioning voice.

"briar patch."

After a second, in which time he had begun to feel very stupid for saying random words to a picture of a plant, vines burst out of the center of the painting growing out along the wall in all directions.

"Whoa", Daniel jumped back as the vines spread. He watched as the painting seemed to melt into the vines. A black hole where the vines originated appeared and expanded as the vines weaved themselves around the hole and up the wall until there was nothing left of the original painting and still it continued.

Daniels mouth hung slightly open and all he could do was blink a few times. He had seen some weird things in his time with SG-1, but this was defiantly a new one.

The vines had finally stopped and instead of a small rosebush painting, he now stood in front of a large archway, bordered with intricately woven vines covered in white roses all in various stages of bloom.

"Wow", he said looking at the archway before him. "That's _some_ secret passage way."

He slowly mad is way to the arch, the scent of wild roses heavy in the air around him.

"Ah…Ah..Choo!"

"Ah Choo!" Daniel pulled out a handkerchief and loudly blew his nose. It never failed, across the universe or in a parallel world his allergies continued to haunt him.

"Gesundheit," said an empty suite of armor next to the archway.

Daniel gave it a strange look. "Uh…thanks." Daniel said, but received no reply.

Shaking his head, he moved into the passageway deciding the sooner he reached the Headmasters office the better off his mental state would be.

* * *

AN: So what did you think? I finally gave you reviewers asking about Daniel a chapter. What was that? What do you mean, what about Harry? gives the audience an evil smile

So anyone else excited about the next HP book that's coming out soon.


	8. He's Alive!

CH8

_Both shots hit him at once in a swirl of energy. The boy clenched his teeth and gripped his weapon even tighter, his whole body going ridged, before he collapsed on the floor._

"Uh…Oops" said Jack "soooo is he…"

Carter went to the end of the table, her zat still in hand and trained on the teen as she checked his neck for a pulse.

"He's alive," she said taking the stick/energy weapon from the unconscious youths hand and backing away. "He's unconscious but his pulse is steady. We should get him to the infirmary."

Hammond called the infirmary for emergency assistance as well as arranged for a couple soldiers to stand guard. There was no point taking chances until they could be sure exactly what this kid was and where his loyalties lay.

Even though mini-Daniel, or Harry, seemed to be unconscious as Carter had stated Jack kept his Zat at the ready.

"I could be wrong but shouldn't he be ….. Oh, I don't know." he waved the zat around a bit as if looking for a word that eluded him.

"Dead**"**

"You know one shot lots of pain and unconscious, two shots dead, three shots evaporation."

"Disintegration," Carter automatically corrected him.

"Yeah, that." Jack replied.

"Well he was shot by two zats but since they were fired simultaneously they may have had slightly altered effect from what two shots separately would normally do," Carter stated. "Teal'c?"

"I do not recall ever seeing these particular weapons used in such a fashion before," he said calmly.

"Riigghht," said Jack and with that the medical team arrived.

* * *

Many hours and many _many_ tests later SG1, Hammond, Dr. Frasier, and a representative from one of SGC's labs, (that no one knows and no one really cares to know as they will never be seen in this story again) Mr. Smith, sat around the same oval conference table from earlier to share their findings. 

"So what do we know about the cloak and energy weapon?" asked Hammond.

"Well," said Mr. Smith. "The 'energy weapon' as you call it is made of Holly and scans show that there is what appears to a different organic material in the center of it. Though we're not sure how it got there as the wood its self is completely solid other wise. There doesn't seem to be any way it could produce the energy it 'supposedly' did."

"And the cloak?"

"Well that was interesting. Actually we are not sure what it is made of. The thread appears to be organic, though it's not from any planet or animal that's known to exist on this or any of the worlds we've visited."

"So…Do you know anything, Oh I don't know…..useful?" said Jack flippantly. Which earned him a warning look from Hammond.

"Actually it seems that all you have to do to make it work is to put it on." The lab representative picked up the cloak from the table and put it on, vanishing from the room.

"It appears to work for anyone that puts it on." He said slipping it off and putting it on the table.

"Cool", said Jack. Everyone at the table looked at him.

"What? It is," he mumbled.

"So, How does it work?" asked Carter.

"Well… we don't actually know. It doesn't give off any energy source that we can detect and there doesn't seem to be any other means of controlling it. Its property seems to be innately part of the fibers."

"If it's an innate property of the material why is it we can see it now and when your holding it but not when it's put on?" asked Carter.

"We have yet to discover the cause of that particular anomaly." the lab rep said.

"So in other words 'you don't know'," said Jack who's comment was just outright ignored by those at the table.

"Thank you, Mr. Smith. You're dismissed." Hammond told the lab rep.

"Yes Sir" and then left the room (and the story never to be heard from or wondered about ever again).

"So Janet, what do you have for us?"

Janet let out a sigh. "Quite frankly not much. One thing for curtain though he's not a Goa'uld."

"You're sure?" asked Hammond

"Yes there's nothing in the x-rays and his blood doesn't contain the markers of someone who has been a host in the past. He's also human if you were wondering. He appears to be just an average teenage boy, though I'd say he hasn't received as much nourishment as he should have in the past."

"So what was all that hissing he was doing?" asked Jack.

"Perhaps it was just another language we're unfamiliar with." suggested Carter.

"He was talking to a Goa'uld, Sam. You don't just talk to those things, especially when their not in someone's head." He pointed at his own head to emphasis the point.

"Teal'c, have you ever heard of someone who could communicate directly with symbiotes like this?" asked Hammond.

"I have not, though while in my service to Apophis there were many occasions in which he seemed to understand the larval Gou'alds, even responding in the same manner of 'hissing' as the boy. Perhaps it is indeed a language as Carter has suggested, though I have never seen such from one who is not themselves a Gou'ald."

"Very well" said Hammond. "Dr. Frasier, how long will it be before we can expect the boy to wake?"

"Well, I gave him a sedative to make sure he wouldn't wake up while we ran our tests. It should be wearing off in the next hour," she said.

"Very well, I want you to call me as soon as he wakes. Dismissed" Hammond said and stood up to leave.

"Uh….Sir?" Jack said as he stood.

Hammond let out as sigh. "What it is Colonel?

"I don't suppose I could maybe borrow that cloak thing. You know, just for a while." Hammond gave Jack a pointed look that clearly said NO and went to leave the room.

"Oh come on!" Jack called after him but Hammond just kept going.

* * *

After his failed attempt at getting the cloak and stopping at the mess hall for some Jell-O, Jack wondered down to the infirmary. Going in he saw the boy laying to his left in one of the standard beds. Machines stood beside it to monitor his vitals. Noticing him Dr. Frasier came over. 

"Colonel? Is there something I can help you with?", she asked.

"Oh, just thought I'd step by, see how things were", he replied.

Janet noticed him glance at her newest patients. "He's still asleep. I would have called if anything had changed."

"I know."

"Then why are you here?" she asked.

"Why are any of us here?" he returned in a philosophical voice.

Frasier repressed the urge to roll her eyes and instead gave a small sigh. "Fine, just…try to stay out of the way."

Jack gave her a smile and went over to the bed that held mini-Daniel. He grabbed a chair and turned it around backwards before sitting. He folded his arms across the back of the chair and propped his chin on them, staring at the unconscious boy.

* * *

Hogwarts/Daniel 

Sneezes echoed down an empty hall as Daniel made it to the end of the passage way. With his eyes watering, he looked around.

_Gargoyle, lemon drops, gargoyle, lemon drops_, he repeated in his head, not even noticing as the wall sealed behind him. Ah, there it was.

Daniel said the password and watched as the gargoyle jumped to the side, revealing a spiral stair case. He climbed until he reached a curved, wooden door.

_Well here goes nothing,_ he thought before giving a short rap on the thick wood.

"Enter." Came a voice from within and Daniel stepped forward into the office of Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

SGC Infirmary (5 min later)

Jack looked around. _Well this is boring._ His eyes fell on a sharpie marker sitting on the shelf next to him. His face lit up as he looked around him and then grabbed the marker.

* * *

AN: I just thought you would like to see my beats reaction to this chapter so I left it on. My current goal is to get 100 reviews by the time I hit 10000 words so help me out. If I reach it I will be inspired to write faster I'm sure. So review even if its to say 'what the heck' like my beta. :) 

**BETA: (What the heck, was my first thought to this ending, and then… is there supposed to be more? What on earth is he going to do with a sharpie?)**


End file.
